The Proper Deportment of a Lady
by Namarie-Gurl
Summary: 12 year old Bria Lane is dared to sneak aboard the ship that killed her family 2 years ago, bad summary, I know, but please r&r! ch.3 up!
1. Of the Curious Stowlaway

**The Proper Deportment of a Lady**

****

**By: Superchick 4 Ever**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any **_Pirates of the Caribbean _**characters or anything real.**

**Of the Curious Stowaway**

****

"_The Black Pearl is haunted by ghosts," sixteen year old Brandon Hamilton said._

"No, it's not," said twelve year old Bria Lane.

"Yes it is," said Lissie Cole, who was also sixteen.

"Really?" asked Raymie and Raye Sin Claire. 

"Yes," said Brandon and Lissie.

"No," said Bria.

"Well, if it ain't haunted, then you go inside, and get us some gold, Your Highness," said fifteen year old Clarissa Bradley.

"I'll have to wait for it to be in the harbor," said Bria.

"It is in the harbor," said Adam Moss, aged sixteen and a half.

"Fine, I'll go as soon as it's lights out," said Bria, with more bravery than she felt.

Bria left the playroom, and went to the girls' room, and sat on her bed.  Bria's family was killed when _the Black __Pearl__ docked in her town of Privet Springs two years ago.  Bria survived, because she was visiting a friend in Port Royal at the time.  Having no family left, she got sent to the local orphanage, and since her family was wealthy, the other children called her "Princess", "Your Highness", and other names like that._

Bria took a few books, a pen of her mother's, a ring of her mother's, a doll that Angela, her nanny, had made for her when she was small out of bits of fabric and a clothespin, a tie of her father's, a cap of her older brother Jack, and a few marbles from her younger brother Earnest, before she got sent to the orphanage.  She also took a small silver and gold mirror that her grandmother had given her for her eighth birthday before she died.

**_Haunted ships and ghosts are a bunch of nonsense, _**she thought, looking at her doll.

**_But what if it's true? _**A little voice at the back of mind said.  Bria put down her doll, and looked out the window into the street below.  Outside was a man with long dark hair with a red head covering under a large tricorn hat.  This odd looking man was also very drunk, and singing an Irish Drinking Song very loudly and very poorly.  Bria had a bit of a giggle watching this man before he waltzed out of her sight.

"You're not really gonna go on _the Black __Pearl, are you, Bree?" asked Raye, coming into the room._

"Yes, I am, Raye," said Bria, looking at the six year old girl.

Finally, Lissie came in.

"Time to go, Princess," she said.

"Now?" asked Raye and Bria.

"Yes," said Lissie, exasperated.

"Allright," said Bria, and she and Lissie snuck out of their room into the hallway.  In the foyer, they met Brandon, Clarissa, and Adam.

"Let's go," said Adam, impatiently.

So, the five orphan children proceeded to go to the Privet Springs docks.

"There it is," breathed Brandon, and Lissie, as they approached the pirate ship with black sails.

"What are you waiting for, Bree? Get on," hissed Clarissa; pushing Bria half way down the dock.

Cautiously, Bria got on the ship.  **_It's a bit dark, _she thought, **_but not bad.  _**As Bria entered the part of the ship where the captain's quarters, crew's quarter's and galley were located, she turned around, and saw a man with long, wild looking dark hair, all sorts of beads, and silver trinkets woven into it, a wide red bandana and large hat on his head, dark brown eyes rimmed with black kohl, and tanned looking skin.  Bria was too scared to realize that this was the same man she saw out her window at the orphanage a few hours before.**

**

Deciding to return early to _the Black Pearl, _Captain Jack Sparrow was a little surprised to see a young, slightly dirty girl with chin length ginger colored hair, a short dress that might've been a bit too small, with a baggy pair of pants under it, staring at him.

**

Both man and girl being startled to see each other screamed.  Bria stepped on Jack's foot, then ran down the corridor, tossing random objects at him that she found, screeching like a banshee.  

"Ow!  You're not supposed to be on my ship," yelled Jack, chasing Bria, and dodging the flying objects that whizzed past him.

Some missed their mark altogether, some Jack barely dodged, and a few managed to hit him in the face.  Cursing as he was hit with everything from a frying pan to a book, Jack continued to chase the girl around the ship.  Finally, Jack cornered Bria, scooped her up, kicking, swinging her fists, and screaming, he shut her in a broom closet in the galley, and locked the door.  Once in the closet, Bria started banging her fists and kicking at the door, but it wouldn't budge.

**

Ten minutes later, the rest of Jack's crew showed up.

**A/N: How will Jack explain Bria to his crew, will Bria recognize Jack, and does Bria think that the ship is haunted? Find out in chapter two of "The Proper Deportment of a Lady"! Review, please!**

****

****


	2. Of Demon Children and Silent Parleys

**REVIEWS: sean-ghengis:**  I'm fine, thanks for asking! Also, thank you for your advice.  I've been advised not to go back and fix previous chapters, unless if I need to change the plot, but that seems fine, so I'll start my changes here, okay?

**Sparrow's Girl: **Thank you. Bria's 12. No, there is no romance between Jack and Bria. That's just sick. But, there will be a different kind of relationship, but I can't spoil it and tell you what it is, though. Sorry.

****

****

**Of Demon Children and Silent Parleys (Also known as Chapter Two)**

****

When the crew arrived, Bria was still locked in the broom closet, kicking and banging her fists on the door, trying to get out.

**_Everyone was right; this is a haunted ship, _**thought Bria, not giving up her efforts to open the door.

"What's that?" asked Mr. Gibbs, hearing Bria's kicks and bangs.

"What's what?" asked Jack, pretending to have no clue what Gibbs was talking about.

 Bria decided to take up her shrieking again at that point.

Anamaria heard Bria yelling, and said accusingly, "That's a little girl!" 

"That's not a little girl! That's Satan incarnate," snarled Jack, not forgetting the violence of Bria Lane.

Anamaria rolled her eyes and said, "You are pathetic.  Where is she, anyway?"

"The broom closet," replied Jack, smugly.

Gibbs looked at Jack in disbelief.  "You locked a child in a broom closet?" he asked.

Jack shrugged unconcernedly.

"I'm going to get her," announced Anamaria, barely resisting the urge to slap Jack across the face.

**

Anamaria unlocked the broom closet, and opened the door.

"Who are you?" asked Bria, her voice a little hoarse from all her screaming and yelling.

"Anamaria," Anamaria told her.

"Are you a ghost?" asked Bria.

"No," replied Anamaria, with a small laugh.

"Oh.  Is this ship haunted?" asked Bria.

"No, little one," said Anamaria, feeling a little sorry for the girl.

"Oh.  May I speak to the captain?" asked Bria, having no idea who the captain was.

"Of course," said Anamaria, smiling.

**

Anamaria came up to Jack and told him, "The girl has issued a plea of parley."

"She knows parley?" Jack was confused.

"No, she said she'd like to see the captain, which is more or less parley," said Anamaria, feeling like she was talking to a small child.

"I'm talkin' to that bloody whelp," said Jack.

"I told her she could.  Look, I'll go and lock the galley door, so she can't inflict any more damage to you," Anamaria replied.

"All right, I'll go talk to the little whelp," grumbled Jack at last.

"Good," said Anamaria, going back to the galley.

**

"The captain will be here shortly, but I have to lock the door when I leave," Anamaria told Bria.

"That's allright," replied Bria calmly.

 **

After Anamaria left the galley, she shut and locked the door.  Then, Jack stood in front of the door.  On the other side, Bria was sitting with her back against the door. 

"Hello.  I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," said Jack, unsure of how to begin.

"I'm Bria Felicity Lane," replied Bria.  "You're not a ghost," she added.

"And, you're not the spawn of Satan," said Jack.

"I'm sorry for throwing things at you, and all," said Bria.

"That's allright, luv.  It didn't hurt, anyway," he lied.

"Wot are you doin' on me ship, at all?" Jack questioned.

"Some children said that this ship was haunted, and I didn't believe 'em, so they dared me to sneak aboard this ship," said Bria.

"Oh. Well, it used to be haunted, but not anymore," Jack told her helpfully.

"Really?" asked Bria, doubtfully.

"Really," replied Jack, with a tiny smile that Bria couldn't see, obviously.

"What say I unlock this door, introduce you to me crew and tell you about how _the _Black __Pearl___ used to be haunted?" asked Jack._

"That would be fine, thank you, Captain Sparrow," replied Bria.

"Allright," said Jack, unlocking the door, "it would be my pleasure, Miss Lane."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I hope this was better than chapter one! Will Bria believe Jack's tale? Will Bria ever go back to her orphanage? Find out chapter three of "The Proper Deportment of a Lady"! Please review!**


	3. Of True Ghost Stories and a Place to Cal...

**REVIEWS: lola:  Thank you, but where else would he put her? No, Jack did not kill her family; in fact, he's never been to Privet Springs before.  The rest of it, I can't answer, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Brink: I'm glad you agree! And thanks, your story is great, too!**

**********************************************************

**A/N: Here is _Merriman Webster Dictionary's_**** definition of whelp, for anyone who's interested: whelp-n: any of the young of various carnivorous mammals (as a dog.) **AKA- a child.****

**********************************************************

****

**Of True Ghost Stories and ****A Place**** to Call Home (Also Known as Chapter Three)**

****

When Jack opened the galley door, Bria stood in the doorway.

"Ready to meet the crew?" he asked, showing a mouthful of gold and silver teeth.

"I saw you earlier, walking down the street, singing an Irish Drinking Song," Bria exclaimed, finally recognizing Jack.

"You did, did you?" asked Jack.

Bria nodded her head yes.

"Well now, that's interesting," replied Jack thoughtfully.

**

"And, that's Cotton.  He's a mute, but somehow he trained his parrot to talk for him," finished Jack.

"Spawn of Satan whelp," croaked Cotton's parrot.

Bria looked confused.

"Cotton says welcome to _the _Black Pearl,_ child," translated Jack._

"Oh. Thank you, Mr. Cotton, and Mr. Cotton's parrot," said Bria a bit uncertainly.

"Well, let's get on with the story, shall we?" inquired Jack.

"Yes, please," said Bria, eagerly.

"Allright, it all started about ten years ago," said Jack.

**

"And, that's pretty much it," Jack finished his story.

"Can I have a tour of _the Black __Pearl__?  I've never been on a once haunted ship before," said Bria._

"Allright," said Jack, "this is the deck, and there's the mast, and some sails…"

**

When they finished the tour, Jack and Bria were pretty much in the same location they had been when they first saw each other.

"You best be gettin' home now.  Yer parents will prowl'by getting' worried 'bout you," said Jack.

"My parents are dead.  When Barbossa was captain of this ship, he came to Privet Springs, and killed a lot of people, and my parents and brothers were included," said Bria, matter of factly.

"They were?" asked Jack.

"Yes," replied Bria, "two years ago."

"Oh.  Where do you live then?" he asked, peering down curiously at Bria.

"The local orphanage," replied Bria, wondering why Jack was so curious all of a sudden.

"Oh.  I see.  Well, you best better git goin'. I'm sure they'll miss you there," said Jack with a sarcastic tone.

"Can I stay here on _the Black __Pearl__?" asked Bria with a tearful 'puppy dog' look._

Jack was about ready to say no, but one look at Bria's face, and he changed his mind.

"I don't know," he said at last.

This only caused Bria's lower lip to tremble, so with a sigh, Jack said, "I'll tell you wot; I'll talk 'bout it with me crew, and if they say you can stay, then you can stay.  But, if they say no, then you have to go back to your orphanage.  Do we have an accord?"

"Yes," said Bria, holding out her hand.

"Well, I'm just goin' to go an' talk it over with the crew, then I shall come back here, and tell you wot they say.  I want you to stay here, and don't do anything stupid, or out you go," said Jack, shaking Bria's hand.

"Savvy?" he asked.

Bria raised her hand in a salute for response.  Satisfied, Jack went to the deck to talk to his crew.

**

On deck, Jack had just explained that Bria wanted to live on _the Black __Pearl__. _

"You want her to stay?  I thought you said she was the devil incarnate, Jack," said Anamaria.

"Well, I've changed me mind.  It appears that I've grown attached to the little whelp," replied Jack.

For once, that answer was enough for Anamaria, for she said nothing in return.

"Bring me the whelp," squawked Cotton's parrot.

"Well, at least someone agrees with me," muttered Jack, looking at Cotton and his parrot.

"It's bad enough we've got one woman on this ship, it'll be worse luck to have two of 'em," protested Gibbs.

"She's not a woman, she's a little girl, Gibbs," said Jack, slightly irritated.

"Well, that means she's a miniature woman, and even the miniature ones are bad luck," scowled Gibbs, "why can't we just send her with her family?"

"Well, if you would care to do the honors, you can go right ahead and shoot her," replied Jack.

"What?" asked Gibbs, who had no knowledge of Bria's parents being killed.

"Her family's dead," said Jack, "Barbossa and his men killed them when he was captain of this ship."

"Oh. Well, she still has a place to call home, does she not?  Send her there," Gibbs stubbornly replied.

"An orphanage isn't much of a place to call home, Gibbs.  We're not sendin' her back there, savvy?" asked Jack.

"Aye, Cap'n," mumbled Gibbs.

"So if it's allright with the rest of you, I think she should stay and learn all the ways of a pirate, like us," suggested Jack.

This news was met with a chorus of "ayes," from the crew and a "wind in the sails," from Cotton's parrot.  

**

After convincing the crew to let Bria stay, Jack went back to where he left the girl.

"Well, I've just had a friendly-like discussion with me crew, and they say you can stay," he told her.

"Oh, thank you so much, Captain Sparrow," cried Bria joyously, hugging said captain.

Jack was more than a little surprised at this display of preteen emotion, but he gave her a hug that was little more than a small pat on the back, anyway.

"I need to get a few things from the orphanage," said Bria, letting go of Jack.

"Things? What kind of things?" asked Jack, curiously.

"Just some…effects," Bria settled on at last.

"Oh, well, you can go and git your effects, then come straight here.  Don't take too long," said Jack.

"Right," agreed Bria, running off toward the deck.

******************************************************

**A/N: What are Bria's "effects"? Where did the other orphanage kids go? Why does Jack have a particular dislike for orphanages? Find out in chapter four of "The Proper Deportment of a Lady"! Review!**


End file.
